Homo Navigium: Reawakening
by titanicboy1912
Summary: It is the year 2062, the boy has grown up, but his life changes again when he develops a new compound. This is the second story in the saga.


Lead researcher's log, April 14, 2062 I have perfected my healing serum I've tested it on a rat with a failing kidney and the serum healed the kidney as if it had never been damaged. But a very interesting thing occurred, there was a small hole in the rat's cage and some of the serum spilled onto the floor and dripped into the hole, but that's not the interesting thing the hole closed up. I wonder; could I use it to… never mind.

Lead researcher's log April 14, 2063 I have looked further into the repair properties of my serum and I have discovered that I can use it to not only heal any organism I can also use it to repair anything so I am at the wreck site of the Titanic to repair it and float it to the surface. Supplemental, success; the Titanic is floating, but there isn't any coal because it all fell out during the sinking and by international law I can't bring anything from the wreck site so it is stuck out here until I can find a tanker and tugs to tow it to New York.

Lead researcher's log April 16, 2063 I have found the tanker and tugs and am on my way back to New York to get coal and from there sail back home to Belfast to prepare my new home for modern life.

Day 32 the kitchen has been operational for a few hours and already I've had the best lunch I think I've ever had, but it might be my attachment to the ship talking. You see, I was once Titanicboy, half regular teenager, half R/M/S Titanic. I was the leader of the Elemental Heroes each of us had control over a different element I was fire, and I had three friends who where half teenager like me, but their other half was the Britannic, Carpathia, and Lusitania and they had control of water, earth, and air respectively. We battled everything from aliens straight out of science fiction (or more specifically a certain British television show) to our own trans-dimensional duplicates, our evil twins if you will. And that is what connected me so strongly to this ship.

creak

How long have you been standing there?

Long enough to hear your story.

Uh… I can explain.

You'd better explain; you've been a super hero all this time!

No, I hung up the morpher shortly before I met you.

I'd like you to put it on again.

I didn't see that coming.

What do you mean?

Every time a super hero gets married his wife wants him to stop fighting crime so he doesn't get hurt or killed.

Well, I'm not the average girl.

Okay, I'll do it. Wait here.

5 minutes later…

Here it is.

Then put it on.

Hold your horses.

Wow, I've never felt this much power.

Maybe it's your "connection" to the Titanic.

What do you mean?

Maybe back when you were an elemental hero and the Titanic was lying on the bottom of the Atlantic rusting away, your power diminished as did the Titanic.

That makes sense. But I can't let all this power go to waste.

What do you mean?

World domination.

World domination diaries, day 1, I have taken Belfast and made it the capital of my new empire I've set my sights on the rest of Ireland and with my newfound power I expect to have it in a couple of days.

Day 5, we're on the shores of mainland Europe I expect to be halfway across Europe by the end of the week.

Day 13, we are on the doorstep of Germany and are meeting stiff resistance so I have sent a detachment to raise the Britannic, Carpathia, and Lusitania and to get the support of my friends over the pond.

Day 15, I can't hold off on the attack any longer, the ships are raised but my soldiers aren't getting across the Atlantic fast enough, so I will go ahead and attack, here soldier, hold this and film the attack.

Yes sir!

HAHA GERMANS! How does it feel to be conquered the way you conquered most of Europe! Wait… what am I saying? This power has gone to my head. FALL BACK!

But sir, we're winning.

I said FALL BACK!

Yes sir.

Sir, why did you tell us to retreat?

Because I was wrong.

You weren't wrong.

Yes I was, all this power has gone to my head, I've decided to give back all the land I took from the people of Europe and Ireland and simply run for mayor of Belfast. Attention all units withdraw back to the former I.W.S. Titanic.

Former?

Yes, I've restored the R.M.S. prefix; it's no longer a warship.

What about the detachment you sent to get your friends?

Let them retrieve my friends and bring them to me.

Sir.

Click what is it?

Your friends refused to come with us to help you in your conquest of Europe; instead they have commenced fighting among themselves over control over the western hemisphere.

Then we'll have to stop them and I've called off the attack on Europe I'll settle for mayor of Belfast should I be voted into office.

4 months later

And your new mayor is… Josiah Spriggs.

Thank you all for electing me mayor even after I conquered your city. But on to more pressing matters, when I was mad with power I raised the Britannic, Carpathia, and Lusitania to give the rest of my Elemental Heroes team Equal powers to my own in order to take over Germany, now they are also mad with power and have taken over the Americas, so we need to stop them and not even I have the power to do so. That is why I need your help I can't promise you that you'll survive, but you will receive highest honors for your bravery. I had the Gold Star Shipyards begin work on the I.W.S. Maverick a few years ago for the Irish Navy but when I took over the continent I took control of the Navy and they let me remain in control of it so the Maverick is mine, it'll be completed in a few weeks, then we sail across the Atlantic to retake the Americas.

3 weeks later just off long island

"Fire main armament!"

"At what sir?"

"The Three warships approaching off our starboard bow. Ugh never mind I'll do it myself." Splash

"Sir, What are you doing!?"

Gasp "Turning into the one ship that could possibly defeat them."

I dive down and swim a few hundred yards off the starboard side of the Maverick and transform

"Sir…sir!"

A ship, red as blood rises from the spot where I dove in.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Where did that ship come from?"

"Yeah, not only can I turn into a walking, land dwelling version of the Titanic, I can also turn into the Titanic itself. Now then if you'll excuse me."

I walk into the bridge and insert my arm into my morpher and 16 inch guns rise from the deck, I fire a salvo.

"Direct hit!"

I fire again and sink the ship after two more salvos from me and the Maverick Damingo's warships are sunk.

After meeting with Damingo and snapping him out of his insanity he joins us in moving south to fight Tray, he and I steaming alongside the rest of the fleet, when we got to Tray's Territory he sent 6 ships after us and Damingo and I blew them out of the water with ease. When we had snapped Tray out of his insanity, the fleet sailed north again to Canada to fight Israel and his fleet expecting to face nine ships. But when we got there, there was only one, Israel himself.

"Oh no" said Tray.

"Tray," I said, "it's no problem we can take him."

"But remember," Damingo said, "the Lusitania won the blue riband for the fastest eastbound crossing."

"Before it was taken by the Mauritania." I said

"And that just means it was fast." added Tray

"Have you come to take me on?" asked Israel "You will surely die."

"Remember Israel," I said "we can combine our power; we will easily take you down."

"Don't be so sure." said Israel as he fired his main armament at us. We put up energy shields to deflect his attack and they bounced harmlessly back at him and dissolved.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My ammo can't hurt me." said Israel. When the three of us fired our main armament the 9 shells, rather than bouncing off the shield he put up, stopped and drilled into it because we continued feeding them energy. Unfortunately Israel kept feeding his shield energy.

"Focus energy on one of my shells." I said and suddenly only one of my shells remained, it drilled right through Israel's shield, punched through his deck and exploded in his engine room cutting off his supply of power, he reverted to his human form. And we hauled him onto the deck of the Maverick.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Israel "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"Oh shut up." said Damingo

"You know what I said when I was storming a German fortress on the Rhine? 'How does it feel to be conquered the way you conquered most of Europe.' It was then that I realized I was no better than Hitler. You are just like him too you wanted to commit genocide by killing the three of us." I said

"It's not genocide if I'm still alive." said Israel.

"It's genocide of the only good homo navigium."

"What?" asked Israel

"Homo navigium, it's the name I made up for our species." I said

"But we're human." Said Damingo

"Not completely." I said.

"So, what does it mean?" asked Tray.

"Navigium translates to 'navy' or 'ship'" I said.

"But genocide is the COMPLETE annihilation of a species," said Israel and I am also homo navigium.

"And Hitler had dark hair and eyes." I said.

"So what?" asked Israel

"He considered anyone with dark hair and dark eyes imperfect."

"And his grandfather was Jewish." said Damingo.

"He would have killed his own grandfather if we hadn't stopped him!"

"Wha…What have I done?" asked Israel.

"Nothing as horrible as Hitler, just return anything that you took from the people, that's what we all did." And that's what he did; we all went back to our normal lives… only a little more powerful.

**Since then we all get together each year to talk about the "old days" we rotate where we get together (sometimes we meet in the middle of the Atlantic) and if we pick up anything unusual on our radar (aliens and the like) we meet them and get their intentions before either destroying them or giving them the information they came to research provided they don't try to use it against us. **


End file.
